


New Year Countdown Plan

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Just a thought! Hope you guys would like it!Happy New Year everyone!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	New Year Countdown Plan

“What’s the plan for New Year Eve?”

Mycroft looked at Greg with a raising eyebrow that said ‘as if you don’t know’.

“You turn down the invitation.”

“I did not. I only say I will be leaving the party early. You don’t expect I will stay around with Sherlock that long, do you? The party start at 3.” Mycroft pushed himself off from the balcony. They were having a nightcap at their balcony, enjoy the silent with only distant noise front when apartment at near midnight.

“It would be a nice try.” Greg grinned.

“To see if we manage to kill one another before the new year?” Mycroft snorted.

“We both know that will never happen.”

“No, I suppose.” Mycroft smile.

He and Sherlock have a complicated relationship, after all. They don’t hate each other, but they can’t remain in the same room for long before they roll into yet another debates.

“I am not going to stick at the yard’s party long, too. Just so you know.”

“I know.”

“So, where are we going after the party, if you didn’t want to stick around at 221B till count down.”

“Home. Or somewhere.” Mycroft shrugged.

“Somewhere?”

“Yes, somewhere, just the two of us. But home would be nice.” Mycroft drank his last mouthful of drinks and turned back into their warm and cosy room.

“Okay? Should we get some takeaway, or book a restaurant or…”

“I will still stay till dessert, eggnog with brandy, Gregory.” Mycroft said with an amused tone while taking away the cup from Greg.

“Yeah, okay. Then, just heading back here?”

“Is there anywhere would you like to be, Gregory?” Mycroft asks, he cocked his head to the side.

“I…No, actually, I was just thought you, we, erm…I dunno, maybe just not quite home yet, ’s new year eve, count down.” Greg rubbing his neck, “’s okay if you want to just stay at home, we got telly, beers, wines, chips, I mean, yeah, never mind me, I just thought…it’s nice as long we are together, just thought you might want to…have a date.”

Mycroft smiled, quite enjoyed the look on Greg, he found him adorable this way, feeling a bit trouble, wanting to do something for them, yet unsure of what to do. Greg always wanted to make things good for Mycroft. Looked for nice restaurants, not at all those posh and luxury, but good food, good music, good atmosphere. He even once brought Mycroft to a nightclub, where Greg end up feeling all jealous and refused to bring him to any other nightclub anymore.

“I don’t need anything fancy, Gregory. Just the two of us, after dessert, a toss, and we are back here before the clock ticking. I want to.”

“Sure, sure. A date at home ’s fine too. We can pull up different channels to watch fireworks across the countries…”

Mycroft sighed but smiled, gently, he turned himself into Greg’s embrace.

He encircled his arms behind Greg’s neck, which he hummed in content when Greg’s arm naturally rounded his waist.

“I don’t need any external thing, Gregory. I just need you.” Mycroft tilts his head, barely above whisper beside Greg’s left ear, the one that Greg is more sensitive with, “All I need is you and me, back here, countdown, with you in me.”

Greg half groaned and half whimpered, his arousal spike immediately.

“S-Shit.”

“Ah, I would say I only need you cum instead, Gregory.” Mycroft twitching his nose playfully.

“Fuck, Myc!”

“Indeed.” Mycroft grinned but soon yelped and he was soon thrown onto their shared bed.

“You don’t have to wait till countdown, darling. I will fill you up nice and deep now, you sexy bastard.”

Mycroft laughed but didn’t manage to banter back, for his mouth with soon covered with Gregory’s, soon his words were forgotten, only able to moan out his lust for the next few hours.

Oh, it will be extremely sexy and hot, bothering hot when the new year eve arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought! Hope you guys would like it!  
> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
